The way I love him
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Sedikit rumit memang hubungan mereka. [#MonthlyFFA #NovemberInginWaras]


**GINTAMA © SORACHI HIDEAKI**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?) **_

Gintoki, Katsura, Hijikata,

**Waning : FF orang labil. Nggak jelas. Typo. Menjurus ke OOC**

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

**.**

Ada memang kalanya aku merasa bodoh, dungu atau apalah bahasa orang-orang tentang itu. Ada kalanya juga aku merasa seperti sepah tebu yang tidak diinginkan si penghisap manis. Atau kala aku merasa terhempas dari ketinggian yang sama dengan lapisan atmosfer, terbakar karena gesekan kuat di lapisan itu dan berakhir menjadi abu yang tertiup angin dan mendarat di tengah laut lepas tanpa bisa kembali.

Cukup rumit bukan yang terakhir itu?

Aku sedikit kesulitan untuk mengartikan setiap kata yang terucap dalam hatiku. Aku sendiri tidak selalu benar mengambil keputusan tentang diriku ini. Tapi aku tetap ingin memperbaiki posisiku di hadapannya, untuk tetap bisa melihatnya.

Dia sosok yang ceria. Melihatnya membuatku merasa iri dan disaat yang sama juga aku semakin jatuh pada pesonanya. Aku membayangkan seperti apa hidupnya sampai bisa terus tersenyum sepanjang tahun, membagi tawa, dan menyegarkan suasana. Tapi tidak ada yang masuk akal, dia manusia dan pasti juga pernah punya masalah, aku yakin itu.

Hanya mungkin berbeda dengan aku, dia mampu menutupi masalah itu hanya untuk dirinya. Berbeda dengan aku yang duduk diam sambil merenungkan berapa sentimeter aku harus maju, ke arah mana aku harus melangkah, dan menebak ratusan perubahan yang akan menungguku setelah melangkah. Dia adalah orang yang akan langsung menerima perubahan apapun yang terjadi, tidak ingin repot-repot memikirkan hal rumit seperti yang aku lakukan.

Aku lupa kapan pastinya mataku mulai memperhatikan sosoknya, tapi waktu yang aku habiskan hanya untuk memandang sosoknya dari jauh tidak bisa dibilang sebentar juga. Lebih dari lima tahun, sejak pertama kali aku mendengar candaannya bersama teman-teman sekelas yang lain di meja sampingku.

Candaan sederhana, menurutku pribadi itu tidak terlalu lucu, dia bahkan tidak tertawa dan hanya tersenyum waktu itu. Tapi teman-teman di sekelilingnya tertawa. Candaan yang tidak begitu lucu itu mencairkan suasana pagi menjelang ujian akhir kami.

Mungkin setelah itu, aku terus memperhatikan sosoknya, terus memandangi dia dari kejauhan. Kemudian tanpa aku sadari aku mulai mengikuti langkah-langkah kecil yang dia buat untuk hidupnya, dan sampai saat ini aku masih kecanduan untuk melihatnya menjadi poros dari sebuah perkumpulan kecil.

"Memperhatikan Hijikata lagi? Kau tidak pernah bosan, ya?" Katsura Kotaro, kawanku yang biasa aku panggil Zura, selalu mengatakan hal yang sama setiap kali memergoki aku sedangmemperhatikan sosoknya dari kejauhan.

"Untuk seorang pengagum rahasia, kau adalah yang terbaik, Gintoki. Kau mengikutinya sampai masuk ke universitas yang sama, hebatnya lagi bisa terus ada di kelas yang sama pula. Selain gigih kau juga beruntung, kawan."

"Berisik. Cari tempat lain sana. Kau mengganggu."

"Oh-oh, aku tidak akan menganggu, puaskan saja memandangi dia selagi kau bisa. Tapi sebagai teman yang yang baik, aku peringatkan kau, cobalah cari cara untuk mendekatinya, atau carilah cara untuk berhenti memperhatikannya. Seperti ini terus hanya akan membuatmu menderita nanti."

Mencari cara untuk mendekatinya itu mudah, aku bisa langsung duduk di sampingnya dan mengajaknya mengobrol, sok akrab. Dia bukan orang yang sulit didekati dan terbilang mudah diajak berkawan. Tapi aku tidak ingin, aku cukup puas dengan diriku yang mendedikasikan diri menjadi pengagum rahasianya.

Aku juga tidak ingin berhenti memperhatiannya, terlalu sulit untuk membuang kebiasaan ini.

Lagi pula, "Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku, khawatirkan saja bagaimana caranya kau bisa kembali menjadi kekasihnya. Kau bilang, kau masih mencintainya, kan?"

"Hm, mungkin."

"Mungkin?"

"Aku tidak yakin aku ingin kembali dengannya, aku sudah pernah bilang kan, kalau aku sepertinya jatuh cinta pada orang lain?" ah ya, Zura pernah mengatakan itu beberapa minggu lalu. "Selain itu sudah ada orang lain yang sibuk meyakinkan dia untuk menjalin hubungan baru."

"...siapa?"

"Kau penasaran?"

"Katakan saja, siapa?"

"Harusnya kau tahu. Belakangan ini hanya ada satu orang yang terus mengikuti ke mana pun dia pergi."

Ah, memang ada. Aku tahu tentang orang itu, aku juga tahu kalau Hijikata menyukai orang paling kurang kerjaan yang selalu menunggunya di depan kelas. Aku tahu tentangnya, tapi tetap saja aku tidak perduli dengan semua hal itu. Aku sudah cukup puas dengan semua yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang. Sekalipun dia punya kekasih baru lagi nanti, itu tidak akan mengubah perasanku padanya. Toh, ini bukan hal baru.

"Oh, dan satu lagi."

"Apa?"

"Dia, Hijikata maksudku, akan tinggal di Korea mulai tahun depan."

"Hm, lalu?"

"Yah, kupikir akan lebih baik jika kau cepat mengakhiri perasaanmu itu, kau tidak mungkin mengikutinya sampai Korea juga, kan?" aku hanya memberi Zura sebuah senyum sebelum pergi meninggalkan mejaku—pergi keluar mengejar dia yang tadi keluar lebih dulu.

Aku tidak perduli dengan hal seperti itu. Yang aku butuhkan adalah melihatnya, maka sudah jelas apa yang akan aku lakukan nanti jika dia pergi.

Lagi pula, jangankan Korea, kalau dia pergi lebih jauh dari itu sekalipun, aku akan tetap mengikutinya—sekalipun jika dia berada di surga dan aku harus tinggal di neraka, aku rela. Selama bisa melihat wajah bahagianya.

Itu cukup bagiku.

Jatuh cinta itu tidak rumit jika aku berpikir dengan cara seperti ini. Mencintainya terus juga bukan hal yang sulit, bahkan bagi aku yang hanya bisa duduk diam di kejauhan dan memperhatikannya. Aku tidak pernah keberatan hanya bisa menjadi penganggumnya seperti ini.

"Hey, Gintoki. Kau dengar apa yang aku katakan?"

"Aku dengar."

"Kalau begitu berhentilah."

"Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa berhenti ... dan tidak ingin berhenti."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku mencintainya, dan ini adalah cara aku mencintainya."

Dia yang berjalan sekitar sepuluh meter di depanku berhenti, jadi aku ikut berhenti. Aku gunakan kesempatan itu untuk menoleh pada Zura yang berjalan mengikutiku. "Aku hargai perasaanmu yang mengkhawatirkanku, tapi tolong untuk yang satu ini, bisa tidak kau berhenti berkomentar?"

Zura tidak menjawab, tapi dia kembali mengikuti aku yang mengikuti Hijikata.

"Bodoh." Aku bisa dengar itu dengan jelas, tapi tidak ada niat untuk menjawabnya. Aku tahu bahwa aku cukup bodoh, dan dia sendiri tahu kalau dirinya sama bodoh denganku. Entah untuk siapa kata itu, yang jelas aku tidak ingin ambil pusing dengan ocehannya, yang aku butuhkan hanya terus melihat Hijikata selagi aku bisa saat ini.

Karena aku bukan stalker, aku hanya pengagumnya, dan aku masih cukup waras untuk tidak membuat kesalahan yang bisa menimbulkan masalah nantinya, jadi sampai saat ini aku tidak tahu di mana rumahnya. Aku tidak punya kontaknya, tidak ingin tahu akun sosial yang dia punya, dan tidak pernah ingin tahu tentang malam yang dia habiskan dengan kekasih-keasihnya terdahulu. Aku juga tidak ingin sampai dia merasa terbebani jika aku ikuti terus menerus. Seperti ini saja sudah cukup bagiku.

Ini caraku mencintainya.

Tidak harus memiliki, cukup hanya dengan melihatnya dari kejauhan di saat mataku bisa menjangkau sosoknya.

"Oh ya, Zura."

"Apa?"

"Malam ini mau menginap di tempatku? Kebetulan aku sedang sendiri, yang lain pergi mengunjungi Otae."

Butuh beberapa saat sampai Zura menjawab dengan anggukan kecil yang berarti dia mau. Wajahnya jadi sedikit memerah, sepasang mata yang tadinya berani memberiku peringatan untuk menyerah mengejar Hijikata kini tidak berani menatap langsung padaku.

Hanya karena ajakan itu.

Oh, atau mungkin karena dia tahu arti dari ajakanku itu.

Kan, sudah kukatakan dia sendiri tahu bahwa dirinya cukup bodoh. Sama seperti aku yang tidak bisa berhenti memandang arah lain, dia juga tidak bisa berhenti memandang ke arah sini.

Lucu, kan? Cara kami menunjukan cinta, maksudku.

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

**.**

**14/11/2019 19:55**

Aneh ya? Aneh kan?

Aku yang nulis juga ngerasa aneh! Ngga paham sebenernya apa yang pengen aku sampein dalam cerita ini. Maafkan ketidakjelasaan ini.

_Tapi terima kasih, berkat tema bulan ini, mendadak aku ngerasa ikut ngga waras. Padahal temanya WARAS/_**ABAIKAN**

Udahlah, semoga banyak yang suka ya—walau ngga jelas!

Dan karena aku pecinta NTR jadi pengen bikin Gin-san terlibat hubungan kaya gitu sama Zura dan Hijikata. Lain kali aku buat yang lebih masuk akal, deh.

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Sekian dariku.

Bye.


End file.
